


Hands - Day 2

by lexiember



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, this is all i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiember/pseuds/lexiember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you really love your boyfriend’s hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands - Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> this started out bad and quickly got worse but i had to post somethingggg

Your name is Dave Strider and you really love your boyfriend’s hands.

Not that you don’t love the rest of him, because you totally do. You love his fluffy black hair and his smooth tan skin and his dumb grin but you especially love his hands. It’s starting to sound like some sort of obscure fetish but it’s not.

John’s hands are smaller than your own but not by much. His fingers are thinner, his skin softer, he doesn’t bite his nails like you do so the edges aren’t ragged. Plus they fit into yours perfectly when you’re walking together or are lounging around in bed, or making love.

Right now you’re taking part in the middle option, lying side by side on John’s new double bed. The two of you kiss lazily and lean your foreheads against one another’s in between, your hands threaded together. His palms a little sweaty from the heat of the room but you don’t mind because yours are getting a bit sweaty too. John hums contently and shuffles down the bed so he can nuzzle into your chest. Your hands slip out of his but you don’t mind because now you can wrap your arms around him and press a kiss into his hair.

It smells kind of like apples which you guess is his shampoo but it could also be from the apple juice you accidently spilled on his pillow last week. You’re the best boyfriend.

“Dave,” John whines as you pull him into your chest, essentially smothering him. “Dave, it’s too warm for that,” he moans except its almost too muffled for you to understand.

“I don’t think so,” you say, rolling over so you’re straddling his stomach.

“Oof, You’re so heavy,” John sighs.

“Stop complaining, you big loser,” you chuckle as you grab his hands as they come up to push you away.

“You’re such a doofus,” he continues to complain but he’s smiling like an idiot so you know you’re not in trouble. His hands are still really warm as you run your thumb across the backs. His fingers are twitching a little, trying to find a comfortable place to stay but you are holding them awkwardly.

“I think you’ll find I am not the doofus in this relationship, Egbert, that title belongs to the one and only John Egbert.” You lean down with a grin and kiss his pouting lips and then his palms and wrists. John giggles because that probably tickles but instead of backing off you plant a wet smooch right where his write meets his palm.

“Dave!” John exclaims.

“What?” you ask innocently.

“Let my hands go.”

“Nah,” you say after pretending to think for a minute.

You shift your hands a little so you can slide your fingers through his and lean down again so your head is somewhere between John’s neck and shoulder. With your interlocked hands on the pillows either side of the two of you, you can press sweet kisses just below John’s jaw.

You really love how warm John’s body is against you and how he sighs when you start to suck at his soft neck. He’s so perfect for you and you like to think that you’re perfect for him too.

“Love you, Dave,” he murmurs.

“Love you too, doofus.”

 


End file.
